Quotes
Gaz: out shotgun I like to keep this for close encounters. Gaz: knifing a watermelon in training Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable. Gaz: Rules of engagement, sir? Captain Price : Crew expendable. Gaz: Good news first, the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against ultranationalists rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake. Captain Price: Just another day at the office. Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the middle east. Word on the street is he's got minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him. Captain Price: And the bad news? Gaz: We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of selection. His name's Soap. Price interrogates al-Asad after he is captured in Azerbaijan Captain Price: Why'd you do it? Where did you get the bomb? punches al-Asad, who responds in Arabic Captain Price: Who, then? continues to punch al-Asad, who continues to respond in Arabic Captain Price: Who? Give me a name! A name! I want his NAME! cell phone rings Gaz: Sir, it's his cell phone. tosses the phone to Price, who listens to the voice on the other end of the phone. Price then drops the phone, draws his pistol and shoots al-Asad in the head Gaz: Who was that, sir? Captain Price: Zakhaev... Imran Zakhaev. Captain Price: Remember Beirut? You're with us. Sgt. Kamarov: I guess I owe you one. Gaz: Bloody right you do. Gaz: We're going deep and we're going hard. SAS: Surely, you can't be serious? Gaz: I'm serious. And don't call me Shirley. SSgt. Griggs: I was starting to think that you were gonna leave me behind. Captain Price: That was my first thought, but your arse had all the C4. Captain Price: starts to open slowly Gaz, can't you make it open faster? Gaz: Negative, sir. But you can try pulling if it'll make you feel better. Captain Price: Cheeky bastard... Zakhaev: Our so-called leaders... prostituted us to the West. Destroyed our culture... our economies... our honor. Our blood has been spilled on our soil... My blood... on THEIR hands... THEY are the invaders. All US and British forces will leave Russia immediately... or suffer the consequences. Captain Macmillan: Look at this place, fifty-thousand people used to live in this city, now it's a ghost town. I've never seen anything like it. SSgt. Griggs: Zakhaev's son shoots himself Sheeit, kid's got some issues. Captain Price: The Loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out. Gaz: Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? Captain Price: Well, they won't shoot at us on sight, if that's what you're asking. Gaz: Yeah, well that's good enough for me, sir. Captain Price: field with hidden soldiers Gaz, you smell that? Gaz: Yeah, Kamarov. Captain Macmillan: seeing a wild dog eating a dead guy Pooch doesn't look too friendly. Captain Macmillan: Havoc chopper explodes Goodnight, ya bastard. turns and the helicopter hits the top of a building, launching three missiles Captain Macmillan: Ahhh... Crap! Run! trips and nearly gets chopped by the Havoc wreckage Captain Macmillan: Crap, I can't move! Sorry, mate. You're gonna have to carry me. SSgt. Griggs: Soap after disguising himself as an ultranationalist Man, you look like a clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here because you look nothing like a Russian. Captain Price: It's quite simple. Either we retake the launch facility or we won't recognize the world tomorrow. Captain Macmillan: It's now or never, take the shot!